Halo: Year 22000
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 22000, soldiers were all wearing armor instead of gear that only covered their hair, torso and legs. Well, a new threat known as the Chafass Empire appears before the UNSC. What'll happen during the Human-Chafass War that just started?


On Zemerth VI, there is a UNSC base known as Zem XIV. The CO of Zem XIV, Colonel Harry Hopkins was walking to the armory when the alarm went off. Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Corporal Marcelle Banks answered, "Unknown. Something crossed the border of Zem XIV's North Gate."

Harry heard that and said, "Contact the North Gate then."

Marcelle said, "North Gate, this is command. Do you read?"

The scaley figure with a mohawk on its head heard that and looked at the radio and Marcelle said, "North Gate, this is command. Do you read?"

The scaley being spoke in a completely different language and Marcelle heard that and Corporal Nova Cain asked, "What the hell was that?"

Harry said, "Get your weapons ready. I bet that we'll have to use them soon."

Everyone at command started running and then Marcelle said, "All units, gear up. We're under attack from an unknown enemy. I repeat, all units, gear up. We're under attack from an unknown enemy."

Everyone heard that and started to put their assigned armor on and then Harry appeared inside of the armory and said, "Get the weapons ready, Camry. They'll be coming soon."

Second Lieutenant Yael Camry said, "Understood sir."

Harry grabbed his weapons and then walked outside and then ran went to the tower and put his sniper down and aimed it at the North Gate and looked around and Nova asked, "What do you see, sir?"

Harry answered, "I see all of my men down. It seems that whatever these things are, they are good enough to take us out."

One of the scaley beings appeared and then Marcelle said, "My god, what the hell is that thing."

Harry said, "Don't just sit there. Shoot the damn things."

Everyone heard that and then gunfire appeared from the center of the base. Captain Florence Keyes said, "It seems that the center is getting hit."

Staff Sergeant Martin C. Rollins said, "Ma'am, we got movement out here."

Florence said, "Shoot for the kill."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

Gunshots started to appear from the West Gate. Harry sniped 4 of them and then aimed his sniper at the West Gate and saw that they were firing at the enemy and then turned back to the North Gate and Marcelle asked, "How many of them are there?"

Nova said, "They just keep coming."

Harry said, "They plan on overwhelming us. Toss me a damn radio."

Nova heard that and then Marcelle grinned and grabbed it and threw it at him and Harry was about to catch it, but the being shot it out of the sky and Harry said, "You son of a bitch."

Marcelle looked up ahead and saw them getting closer and hid herself and said, "Any station, this is Zem XIV. We are under attack by an unknown enemy. We're sitting ducks and we need backup immediately. We don't stand a chance against these things. They just keep coming."

Nova started shooting at them again and then Marcelle said, "We are under heavy fire and they already made it passed the North Gate. They are currently trying to break through the West Gate. South and East Gate, unknown."

Harry checked and saw that the East Gate was under heavy fire and then said, "East Gate is under attack."

Marcelle said, "East Gate is under attack."

Harry checked the South Gate and said, "Oh shit. They broke through the South Gate."

Marcelle grinned and said, "And they broke through the South Gate. We're a UNSC base of 300 soldiers. And we are now currently 200."

Nova said, "Someone contact us already."

While they were attacking the unknown beings, the AI of the UNSC Infinity, Kaya said, "Sir, we're getting a distress call from Zem XIV."

CO of the UNSC Infinity, Captain Mya Poole said, "Play it."

Marcelle said, "We're losing against this unknown threat. We need backup immediately."

Mya said, "Zem XIV, this is UNSC Infinity. We read you."

Nova smiled and Harry said, "About damn time."

Mya heard that and said, "I just got your distress call. We'll be there soon."

Harry sniped the ones in the South Gate and Nova said, "We're sitting ducks here."

The marines started to appear from inside the barracks and shot them at them and then they turned toward them and started shooting at them and they started screaming and Mya grinned and then said, "Get us there."

Kaya said, "Yes ma'am."

While they flew toward their destination, Harry said, "They just don't stop coming."

Florence screamed after the gate blew up and Martin heard that and then looked at them and then said, "Shit. They got a goddamn rocket launcher."

Martin jumped out of the Auto-Turret and then ran away and Harry saw that he was running and then ran out of ammo for his sniper and tossed it away and then slid down the ladder and Harry took his pistol out and then shot them in the head and then Martin saw that and then Harry asked, "Where's Keyes?"

Martin answered, "She didn't make it."

Harry sighed and then said, "Meaning that the West Gate fell."

Martin said, "Yep. They got rocket launchers. Guns that I've never seen before. They are like mechanical with nature."

Harry heard that and said, "Mechanical with nature? Meaning like they were surgically attached, or something?"

Martin answered, "No. I don't know. Look at their weapons."

Harry looked at their weapons compared to the 220th Century weaponry and said, "Shit."

A bullet flew right passed Harry's head and then Harry looked at them and then a grenade appeared and then Harry ran away and said, "Shit."

Martin heard that and then the grenade went off and then Marcelle said, "Shit."

Nova looked at the East Gate and then saw that they were coming from their as well and Yael said, "It seems that we need to make a last stand."

Martin said, "I agree with you there, Camry. What do you think, sir?"

Harry answered, "Let's kill as many of these sons of bitches for the UNSC."

Nova sighed and said, "Agreed."

Explosions started occurring from all locations and they grunted and Harry said, "Come on. Hit your targets."

Nova ran out of SMG ammo and tossed the gun away and then took out her pistol and started shooting at them and Marcelle popped out and then a grenade appeared behind them and then Harry grabbed it and tossed it back at them and said, "We ain't dying till we say so."

Martin said, "Nice save."

Yael said, "We're surrounded, you know."

Marcelle said, "Yeah, we know."

The enemy with the rocket launchers jumped up again and aimed down at them and pulled the triggers and then Marcelle grinned and said, "Shoot the rockets out of the sky."

While the rockets were flying toward the 5 remaining soldiers of Zem XIV, they aimed at them to make sure that they lasted a little longer than that. Marcelle asked, "How much longer?"

Mya answered, "We just arrived. A couple Pelicans are headed down there now."

They heard that and then Harry said, "Keep them on board. That's an order. I'm Colonel Harry Hopkins and I hereby die for my colony."

Mya heard that and stared at the Spartans and then one of them said, "It seems that they don't want our help."

Mya said, "Get us some footage of the situation down there, Kaya."

Kaya analyzed the data on their terminal and then put the necessary codes in to enter their live feed and then Camera's 1 through 20 show signs of enemy movement. But Camera 21 shows where the remaining soldiers are located and then Mya said, "My god. They aren't going to make it."

Harry said, "UNSC Infinity, you said that you were."

Mya said, "Yes. Do you wish for help now?"

Harry said, "Tell my wife that I'm sorry."

Mya heard that and then the rockets appeared and hit the ground and screams started to occur and Camera 21 went dark and Mya sighed and said, "Shit. Contact HQ. They need to see this."

Kaya said, "Yes ma'am."

Kaya got in touch with them and said, "It's all set."

Mya said, "This is the UNSC Infinity."

Captain Ronald Bell said, "We read you."

Mya said, "We have reports of an unknown attack on Zem XIV Base. Kaya will send you the footage."

Ronald said, "Alright."

Kaya sent them all of the footage that they had and then Ronald put it up on the maid screen and then General Kane Hawkins saw that and asked, "What is this?"

Ronald answered, "Zem XIV Base was attacked just now. According to UNSC Infinity that is."

Kane asked, "Did they take Zem XIV?"

Mya answered, "Yessir. Killed every last soldier there."

Kane asked, "Do you think that you could put the sound on?"

Kaya answered, "Yessir."

Kaya tapped the volume button and then slid her finger up and the volume appeared and then the enemy said, "Hm, humanity really did a number on us. Our leaders will be pissed. The Chafass Empire will annihilate humanity. Just like the 2nd Covenant Empire. We will make them go extinct. This is just the beginning. Hahahahaha."

Kane said, "Shit. We need to get everyone ready for action. Infinity, thank you for getting this to us. Now we know what we're up against. The Chafass Empire is a new threat that hates humanity for no reason. So let's win this war everyone."

Mya said, "We'll do our best to help fight."

Kane said, "We're counting on you."

Mya said, "Understood."

Mya move her hand across her neck and Kaya killed the transmission and then Mya said, "Now that we know that it's a new threat, we need to be cautious. Let's find there next target."


End file.
